Childhood's End
by sugarpen
Summary: Ele esperou dezoito anos até que sua infância acabasse, mas podia ter esperado mais.


**N/A: **Só pra avisar que essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge de Songfics do 6v, que a Jã criou e estava LINDO, então eu não consegui ignorar. A música base é For Whom the Bell Tolls, do Metallica, e a música que deu título à fic é Childhood's End (obviamente), do Pink Floyd. Obrigada também à Rê, por betar, e à Nath, por ler. É isso.

* * *

**Childhood's End**

**1. Early day**

_constant chill deep inside_

O vento soprava devagar, trazendo até suas narinas o suave aroma das flores. Ao longe, via os cabelos ruivos do irmão reluzirem sob o Sol conforme ele se movimentava. George era lindo, pensou, e então se sentiu muito grato por ser tão parecido com ele. Não ficou muito mais tempo pensando no irmão, mas saiu ao seu encalço, correndo; tropeçou no meio do caminho e caiu rolando, enquanto soltava gemidos abafados.

No meio da queda, porém, sentiu algo muito pontiagudo rasgar sua pele. Agora os gemidos abafados eram grunhidos altos, que atraíram a atenção de todos os irmãos – o que, acredite, não era pouco. Fred sabia que, em pouco tempo, teria a atenção preocupada da mãe a lhe perguntar se estava doendo muito e a fazer feitiços curativos, mas agora só se preocupava em grunhir.

— Tem espadas! — Concluiu George, ao examinar parte da vegetação sobre a qual o irmão rolara. — A flor tem espadas!

Inexplicavelmente, todos os outros irmãos, um pouco maiores que os dois, começaram a rir. Fred não entendeu a graça. Não era engraçado ser furado por um bando de flores assassinas com espadas.

— Não são espadas — explicou Bill, enquanto Charlie saía para alertar a sra. Weasley —, são _espinhos_.

George deu de ombros, como quem não se importa com a explicação do mais velho. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com a dor, Fred também daria. Espadas são muito mais legais que espinhos. Se ele próprio fosse uma flor, ia querer ter espadas, não espinhos.

Mas o que mais deixou Fred intrigado não foram as flores, ou as espadas das flores: foi o líquido vermelho que saía do machucado. É claro que ele sabia o que era sangue – os irmãos Weasley aprenderam a definição de sangue mais cedo que qualquer criança normal –, é só que sangue o _assustava_. Desde a primeira vez que se deparara com aquele fluido infernal, Fred não se dera bem com ele. Era intimidador, estranho, fétido... Vermelho. E parecia ter vida própria, saindo dele sem ser impulsionado. Imaginou-se sendo engolido pela correnteza de um rio de sangue, se afogando com aquele cheiro ruim nas narinas.

Então o machucado se fechou. Fred levantou os olhos espantados e fitou sua mãe, que agora limpava o suor da testa com o avental e começava a lhe dar a bronca que terminaria do lado de dentro da casa. Mas ele não prestou atenção em nenhuma palavra que lhe fora dita além das que saíram da boca do irmão:

— Um dia eu vou ser dono do mundo e vou tirar as espadas de todas as flores, pra você poder rolar quando quiser.

**2. ****Men would kill**

_why? they do not know_

Desde muito pequenos, eles ouviam aquelas histórias. Ouviam que houvera um grupo de bruxos muito valentes que resolveu enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, e que pouquíssimos deles tinham sobrevivido para contar a história. Ouviam que dois desses bruxos tiveram um filho que aquele Lord resolvera matar, mas não sabiam por quê. Ouviam que esse menino tinha sido o único na História da Magia a sobreviver a uma maldição da morte, mas não sabiam se deveriam acreditar. Filhos obedientes acreditam nos pais, mas Fred e George não eram um exemplo de obediência. Talvez alguém tivesse contado errado para eles e o garoto tivesse morrido. Ou então fosse apenas mais uma história para fazer crianças dormirem – embora ouvir sobre uma terceira criança que escapou da morte não seja exatamente tranquilizador.

Quando entraram no trem e viram a cicatriz, porém, souberam que era verdade: aquele garotinho que não sabia nem como se entrava na plataforma 9¾ era ele, o bebê que escapara da morte, Harry Potter. Era tudo verdade. Assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a cicatriz do garoto, Fred sentiu o corpo todo estremecer e um calor estranho percorrer sua espinha. Tinha apenas treze anos, mas já sabia que tinha algo a fazer quanto àquilo. Sabia que queria ter nascido na mesma época que os pais de Potter, para poder lutar ao lado deles. Queria saber por que tanta gente havia morrido, por que tanta gente havia lutado, por que tanta gente havia enlouquecido. E, principalmente, por que aquele garoto havia escapado em meio a tanta destruição. Queria sentir, queria ver, queria participar.

Matar não fazia sentido, mas morrer fazia.

À noite, quando contou isso aos irmãos, Percy lhe mandou calar a boca. E George olhou para ele como quem bebe suas palavras.

**3. ****Shattered goals**

_now they see what will be_

Fred ria cada vez mais alto, conforme eles subiam. Quando soubessem do acontecido, seus pais o matariam, assim como fariam com George, mas ele não se importava. No momento, o mais importante era direcionar a vassoura corretamente. A saída triunfal de Hogwarts, que vieram planejando por vários meses, tinha sido muito mais fácil com a presença de Umbridge. Como mais da metade do castelo não gostava dela (e a outra metade só a usava como instrumento para oprimir a primeira metade), não foi difícil impressionar o público. E, se havia algo que os gêmeos Weasley faziam bem, era impressionar. Impressionavam garotas – principalmente – e garotos de todas as idades em Hogwarts. E, a partir do momento em que trouxeram para a escola seus logros, passaram de populares para reis do castelo na velocidade da luz.

Mas nada disso importava a Fred desde que ele ouvira Harry dizer que Voldemort estava de volta.

Sempre acreditara em Harry, desde o dia em que ele lhes contara que era o Menino Que Sobreviveu, naquela viagem para Hogwarts no terceiro ano. Quatro anos depois, quando o garoto saiu do labirinto do Torneio Tribruxo dizendo que tinha visto Voldemort, Fred não ousou duvidar dele. Pelo contrário: começou a se preparar. Sabia que, se Voldemort estava de volta, teriam uma guerra, e ele lutaria. Quem sabe se encontrasse com o próprio Lord das Trevas, cara a cara, o que fizera aquela cicatriz em Harry e mandara torturar os pais de Neville até a loucura.

— Aterrissa — pediu George, e Fred ouviu como se o irmão estivesse longe. — Anda logo, aterrissa!

Viajando por seus pensamentos, Fred não percebera que George estava perdendo altura, e quando ouviu a voz do irmão que o chamava, este já se encontrava alguns pés abaixo dele. Aterrissaram, e George largou a vassoura com violência, cambaleando até cair ajoelhado. Fred correu até ele.

— Tem sangue — avisou, quando Fred tentou afastar a barra da calça para enxergar o ferimento. — Você não vai querer ver.

— Deixa de ser fresco — respondeu ele, ríspido. — Não tenho mais medo de sangue, seu idiota. Levanta a barra da calça.

George balbuciou algumas palavras, que Fred fingiu não ter escutado, e puxou a calça até a altura do joelho, deixando exposto um corte mais ou menos profundo e que jorrava sangue. Antes tivesse dito que ainda tinha medo: voltou a sentir náuseas, do mesmo modo que sentia quanto tinha quatro anos, com a diferença de que agora conseguia conter. Não podia deixar que George percebesse, porque agora era um homem, e homens não tem medo de coisas banais como sangue.

— Fred, deixa que eu...

— Episkey — o feitiço fez o machucado se fechar instantaneamente, trazendo alívio a Fred e a George. Sobraram apenas as marcas de sangue na perna deste, mas como ele se pôs de pé rapidamente, não havia mais muito para ver. Depois de mais calmo, Fred também se levantou e olhou em volta. Estavam no meio do nada, literalmente: não havia floresta na redondeza, nem rios, e ele não conseguia avistar nenhum animal. Tudo o que via era uma grama muito verde e talos de flores que se dobravam com a brisa. Era a paz, coisa que Fred não via há algum tempo.

E lá estava ele, no meio da paz, com o irmão ensanguentado, pensando na família e nos amigos. Se pudesse ver o futuro, não seria exatamente assim que Fred se veria dali há alguns meses. Estaria num cenário totalmente diferente, com pessoas morrendo em volta, mas seu irmão ainda estaria ensanguentado e ele ainda estaria pensando em sua família e em seus amigos.

Soltou um suspiro antes de aceitar o desafio do irmão para apostar uma corrida até as vassouras. Era daquele jeito que ele traçara sua vida. Seguira sempre pelo caminho mais difícil, mas não se importava. Era o caminho certo, e honraria seu sangue – aquele do qual não tinha medo – até o dia em que parasse de correr por suas veias.

**4. ****For whom the bell tolls, #1**

_suffered wonds test their pride_

Silêncio.

Nunca, em todos os seus seis anos de convivência em Hogwarts, Fred vira aquela escola tão silenciosa e melancólica.

Toda aquela tristeza marcava não só a morte do diretor mais bondoso que a escola já teve, mas também o início oficial de uma guerra que duraria muito tempo e tiraria muitas vidas. Fred já estava pronto há alguns anos para esse início, só não achava que seria tão dramático e impactante.

Dumbledore, aquele que dava forças a boa parte deles para lutar, estava morto, e, pela primeira vez, Fred se sentia sem vontade de pegar em armas. Sempre soubera que aquele não seria um caminho fácil, mas agora tinha uma noção ainda maior disso. Também tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria. Se Dumbledore sucumbira, como ele iria se manter de pé? E todos os outros que lutariam? Naquele caixão repousava um dos maiores bruxos da história, morto. O que fariam os bruxos comuns, que não possuíam um décimo do poder de Dumbledore?

Seria muito mais fácil estar do outro lado, o lado que ia ganhar. Era verdade que Fred queria construir um mundo melhor para viver no futuro, mas a segurança de sua família era mais importante, e se ele estivesse do lado de Voldemort teria certeza de que nenhum dos Weasley seria atingido. Mas não o aceitariam do lado de lá: ele era filho dos traidores do sangue, não era suficientemente puro para ser do lado ruim. Nem suficientemente forte para ser do lado bom. No meio da guerra, Fred Weasley era um nada.

Baixou a cabeça, evitando olhar para qualquer direção. As pessoas à sua volta, ele sabia estarem chorando a morte do diretor, enquanto o próprio Fred se preocupava com o futuro e com as dúvidas que apareciam em sua cabeça. Tinha vergonha dessas dúvidas: devia ser forte e firme, como Dumbledore os ensinara a ser. Era um grifinório, e uma vez grifinório, não há como voltar atrás. Se voltasse a pensar em mudar de lado, estaria traindo a memória de Dumbledore, e nunca se perdoaria por isso.

— Você está bem? — Ouviu alguém dizer, enquanto pousava a mão em seu ombro. Levantou os olhos e viu Charlie, que olhava para Fred, preocupado. O mais novo meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e afastou a mão do irmão de seu ombro, como que dizendo a ele que não se preocupasse, e voltou a olhar para o chão. — Não se preocupe, irmão — continuou Charlie, como se tivesse percebido as preocupações do outro. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós só vamos ter que lutar.

Fred deixou escapar uma risada irônica. "Como se fosse fácil", pensava.

— Não vai ser tão difícil se você tiver certeza do que quer — disse Charlie, voltando a olhar para frente. _Se você tiver certeza do que quer..._ Fred tinha certeza. Queria paz, liberdade, justiça. Sorriu para o irmão, mesmo que este já não pudesse vê-lo, e voltou a fitar o caixão, prometendo ao falecido que ajudaria a fazer justiça ao seu nome.

Afinal, assim como Harry, Fred também era um homem de Dumbledore.

**5. ****Gone insane from the pain**

_all is gone, except the will to be_

A situação seria engraçada se não fosse tão trágica. Fred e George geralmente viam humor em tudo, eram sempre apontados com a dupla mais engraçada de Hogwarts, mas daquela vez Fred não conseguia rir. Havia algum humor em ver o rosto de George estranho como estava, mas ele não conseguia. O fato de o irmão ter perdido uma orelha, em si, era engraçado; o fato de ele estar em combate quando isso aconteceu, arriscando a própria vida, não era. O sangue no rosto do irmão só deixava a situação ainda mais dramática.

Mesmo assim, George tentava fazer piadinhas. Dizia que, agora, a sra. Weasley conseguiria reconhecer os dois. Isso era verdade: Fred sempre tivera problemas com isso. Não gostava de ser confundido, mas sua mãe o fazia o tempo todo. Sua própria mãe. Não podia culpá-la, de qualquer forma: os dois eram _gêmeos,_ era comum. Agora, que um deles não tinha uma orelha, seria fácil: aquele que tivesse duas era Fred.

— Eu quase escapei — disse George, quando todos deixaram a sala. — Mais um pouquinho, e a minha orelha ainda estaria aqui.

— Mas era o Snape — Fred fez um gesto com a mão, como quem diz que, mesmo assim, George tinha sido espetacular. — Ele é ótimo nisso. Você tem que estar feliz que não está morto.

— Você também — riu ele, enquanto Fred o olhava, sério. — Ah, pare com isso. Você não é assim. Olhe pelo lado bom! — Exclamou, arrancando do gêmeo um olhar confuso. Como assim? Não havia lado bom em estar numa guerra sangrenta que tira orelhas de irmãos inocentes! — Pelo menos agora nós temos uma ótima desculpa para voltar a Hogwarts e usar nossos caramelos no Snape!

Fred riu, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão, ao imaginar Snape vomitando e assistindo a própria língua ficar cinco vezes maior, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se transformar em um canário e o sangue descia pelo seu bico. Havia muitos caramelos diferentes que eles poderiam dar a Snape, todos com efeitos igualmente cômicos, para se vingar da orelha perdida de George. Estavam esperando uma desculpa para usá-los desde que começaram a desenvolvê-los, e agora que a tinham, a proposta lhes parecia extremamente tentadora, não fosse a periculosidade. Não era seguro colocar o pé para fora da porta, ainda mais invadir Hogwarts para pregar uma peça num professor. Mas a ideia era engraçada.

Ainda riam quando os outros que estavam hospedados na casa entraram, com expressões graves. Por um momento, Fred pensou em não parar de rir, porque sabia o que aconteceria quando perguntasse por que estavam todos com aquelas caras; mas também sabia que essa hora teria que chegar, e queria que fosse o mais rápido possível. Parou de rir e esperou que o irmão perguntasse. Como ele não o fizesse, ficou encarregado de tal função:

— Que aconteceu? — Trocou um olhar preocupado com George quanto os outros hesitaram. — Que aconteceu? — Repetiu, e novamente não obteve resposta. Prevendo o que viria, voltou a perguntar: — Quem...?

— Olho-Tonto — era como se tivessem lhe dado um tapa na cara. Negou-se a acreditar no que ouvia, mesmo que saísse da boca de seu pai, e imaginou que Moody tivesse apenas se perdido ou algo assim. Mas os pais são especialistas em acabar com algumas de nossas fantasias, e foi exatamente o que Arthur fez logo depois. — Morto.

Fred ainda não acreditava no que ouvia. Era impossível que Olho-Tonto Moody, um dos maiores aurores de que já ouvira falar, estivesse morto. O próprio Fred tinha conseguido, assim como George, que enfrentara Snape. Até Ron, que nunca fora um dos melhores na família, estava ali, inteiro, e com Tonks, que era sua protegida. Moody sucumbira, assim como Dumbledore. Era o segundo bruxo extraordinário que não conseguia. Novamente, uma onda de desespero e impotência percorreu a espinha de Fred, mas dessa vez ele não pensou em desistir. Agora tinha uma família toda para honrar, além do nome de Dumbledore e da orelha do irmão. Mais do que isso, também tinha a memória de Moody.

Também repousava em seu coração a certeza de que iria sair vivo, porque sabia que apenas os bruxos extraordinários morreriam naquela guerra.

**6. ****For whom the bell tolls, #2**

_take a look to the sky just before yo__u die_

Se havia uma palavra perfeita para resumir Hogwarts naquele momento, era caos. A escola sempre fora um exemplo de ordem e boa educação no mundo bruxo, mas em meio a uma guerra é um tanto impossível manter os padrões e as tradições. A adrenalina, o cheiro de guerra, os corações palpitantes, todos sob o mesmo objetivo, porém, só deixavam Hogwarts ainda mais atraente para Fred. Ele estava mais acostumado ao caos, se saía melhor assim. Percy, por outro lado, estava muito acostumado à ordem, e talvez por isso não estivesse se dando tão bem com a bagunça da escola; quando tropeçou pela primeira vez num comensal morto e soltou um grito, Fred não pode deixar de rir.

— Deixe de frescura, Perce — gritou para o irmão, enquanto tentava estuporar um comensal muito ágil. — Você vai tropeçar em muitos desses! — Acrescentou, antes de ele mesmo cair, tropeçando em algo que era mais duro que um cadáver. Aproveitou que estava no chão para desarmar um comensal que passava correndo e não o vira caído.

Continuou lutando ferrenhamente. Era por isso que esperava desde seu sexto ano. Sabia que, algum dia, aquela hora ia chegar, e estava muito feliz em poder participar dela. Sentia-se um herói, como um daqueles bruxos admiráveis que vira na foto da Ordem da Fênix, há alguns anos. Como os pais de Neville e os de Harry, que sofreram para libertar a geração seguinte daquele mal. Sentia-se como um bruxo extraordinário.

— Olá, Ministro! — Ouviu Percy berrar, e teve que virar a cabeça para ver aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar que seu irmão voltaria a puxar o saco do Ministro da Magia em plena guerra, ainda mais com tudo que acontecera. Seria obrigado a estuporar Percy, caso ele começasse com aquilo. Estava um tanto ocupado, porém: o comensal contra o qual lutava aproveitou seu momento de distração para tentar enfeitiçá-lo. — Cheguei a mencionar que estou me demitindo?

Fred soltou uma risada irônica e assistiu seu comensal ser estuporado por três feitiços, que ele não soube de onde vinham – um deles era próprio, mas os outros dois podiam ter vindo de qualquer direção. Voltou-se para Percy e viu Thicknesse no chão. Mais uma risada, dessa vez alta e gostosa, ao constatar que Percival Weasley estava fazendo uma brincadeira com o Ministro da Magia.

— Você está brincando, Perce! — Exclamou, admirado e orgulhoso. Esse, sim, era o irmão que seus pais haviam criado. Uma saudade imensa dos tempos de criança invadiu o peito de Fred: ele quis estar no campo, brincando com os gnomos do jardim d'A Toca, apostando corridas com George e contando mentiras para Ron, só para vê-lo se dar mal. Olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram o escuro teto de pedra de Hogwarts, quando queriam ver as estrelas. Sempre gostara de estrelas – e sabia que muitas garotas naquela escola também gostavam. Por algum motivo estranho, sentia que nunca mais conseguiria levar ninguém para ver as estrelas com ele... — Você _está_ mesmo brincando, Perce... Acho que nunca ouvi você brincar desde que era...

Fred nunca conseguiu terminar aquela frase. A única coisa que ele sentiu depois disso foi muita dor e um calor terrível; havia um vento sulfuroso soprando com violência contra seus cabelos e toda a sua pele ardia. Então, paz. Ao contrário de Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto e tantos outros, Fred não sucumbira: ele conseguira alcançar seu objetivo. Finalmente, tinha paz.

Afinal, ele nunca disse que precisaria estar vivo.


End file.
